The Life of Omega
by skamusic4
Summary: We all know Omega as the loser in book 3 that Max beats. There's so much more to him than that, though. His life is a roller coaster of lies, love, betrayal, and everything in between. He remembers all of it. Read on to learn about the crazy life of Omega


_**The Life of Omega**_

_A Max Ride Fanfic by skamusic4_

Intro:

The spectrum of human emotion should never be underestimated. Even when one is designed with the sole purpose of destruction, it still feels. If it is human, it feels. Feeling can drive one to great heights, to low valleys. It can be one's stairway to success, or their greatest demise.

In human life, emotion is the alpha and, perhaps more importantly, the omega.

Chapter I:

I was created to be a superior human being. I was also created to destroy Maximum Ride. High aspirations, and all that.

They designed me so that I would not feel emotion. Emotion is a distraction. However, they did something wrong when they created me, because I _do_ feel emotion. I think I could be a pretty fun guy, too, if given the opportunity. It's a mistake, though. I'm a mistake, so I have to spend my life lying. It's all I can do to stay alive.

—

I was "born" on December 31st, 1995. A few hours later, on January 1st, 1996, my best friend was born. I have superior senses and remarkable memory; I can remember the first time I opened my eyes, the first thoughts I had. I can remember everything in my life, up until the last breath. It's not as dry of a story as you might think. It's a long and complex life that I've led, and the only way for you to know the whole of it is to start at the beginning. That's where I'll start. Try to keep up.

—

I opened my eyes at 11:42 pm. It's a strange, painful, and completely terrifying feeling, being born. Suddenly, everything I was used to was changed. It was like the end of the world, only it was the beginning. The serenity of the womb, the blissful peace of not knowing anything, not being aware of anything, was smashed, never to return again.

I opened my tiny mouth and let out that little _"ah-waa, ah-waa"_ cry that all babies do. I didn't know where I was, what I was doing. The world was strange and unfamiliar. All of the sudden, I could think. I was cold, I was hungry, I was thirsty—all new feelings that were foreign to my little body. I didn't know what to make of anything.

I remember feeling so scared—a fear that I've only felt a few times since. I'm one of only two people that I know of who remember being born. You're lucky you don't—it's not a fun time.

I was tossed between hands, and I heard a series of 'oo's and 'ahh's, and other sounds that I now know were words, but at the time they were just strange sounds that I didn't understand.

They preformed what's known as the APGAR tests. When I was five years and twenty three days old, I would learn what each test was and why they were preformed. At the time, though, all I comprehended was that I was being moved from place to place by weird people, being looked at and touched. Somebody poked my foot for blood, and somebody else put stuff in my eyes.

I cried and cried, my new lungs getting an exercise. Finally, I was exhausted. Even super-humans get tired, after all.

They laid me down in a little bed with clear sides, swaddled in a blanket. I liked the feeling of warmth and comfort. I was starting to gain control of my muscles, and I managed a little smile.

The lady who was watching me had wide eyes. She made some more noises, and another person came and looked at me. They made noises at each other, and I frowned because I liked the quiet better. The sound was assaulting my newly developed senses, which were already super acute.

They looked away at the same time, and though I was only a few hours old, I was curious. I had already developed all my senses and reflexes, control over many muscles, and a cognitive understanding that would shock professionals everywhere. I had the ability to process and store information.

In the bed next to me, another baby was laid down. I was a super-human already. Beside me, Alpha was well on her way.

Alpha. You might want to remember her. She's kind of important.

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading! This first chapter's really short, but I usually make my chapters about 1500-2500 words long. Please stick around(:**


End file.
